1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box which is mounted on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an electric device mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile includes an electric connection box. The electric connection box is generally referred to as a relay box, a fuse box, a connection block, an electronic control unit box, or the like. In the related art, PTL 1 discloses techniques relating to the electric connection box. Hereinafter, a configuration and a structure of the electric connection box will be briefly described.
The electric connection box is mounted on, for example, an engine room of the automobile. The electric connection box includes an electric connection box main body, an upper cover covering an upper side opening of the electric connection box main body, and a lower cover covering a lower side opening of the electric connection box main body, as a functional portion thereof. The electric connection box main body includes a main body case which is made of resin, electric components which are mounted on an electric component mounting portion of the main body case, and an internal circuit which is assembled to the main body case and which electrically connects the electric components. The upper cover is provided to prevent water from directly infiltrating electric components or the like.
In addition to the electric component mounting portion, an outer peripheral wall with which the upper cover is engaged from the upper side and a lower cover is engaged from the lower side and an inner peripheral wall which is disposed on the inside of the outer peripheral wall are formed on the main body case. A portion engaging with the main body case is respectively formed in the upper cover and the lower cover and a drainage port is formed in the lower cover.
In a case where water infiltrates through the portion which engaging with the main body case in the upper cover and the gap portion between the outer peripheral wall and the main body case, the infiltrated water does not reach the inner peripheral wall, falls from the space between the outer peripheral wall and the inner peripheral wall to the lower cover side, and is drained from the drainage port to an outside portion of the electric connection box.
PTL 1 is JP-A-2013-34320.